A variety of electro-optic devices, including flat screen displays and photovoltaic devices, are currently produced in a large area thin film form. Such devices typically require thin layers of transparent conducting material. Significant improvements in the performance of these devices may be achieved by improving the optical and electrical characteristics of such transparent conducting layers. Furthermore, these devices are usually deposited on large area substrates. There is a continuing need to improve the performance of electro-optic devices by providing substrates having electrical and optical characteristics that are superior to those of currently available transparent conducting layers.